


Can I Be Close To You?

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Grummi Taffi [1]
Category: Gummi Bears (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired by a The Paper Kites Song, M/M, Minor Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Tummi finishes up gardening and sits down to watch the sunset.
Relationships: Gruffi Gummi/Tummi Gummi
Series: Grummi Taffi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667302
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Can I Be Close To You?

Tummi set the water bucket down near his garden.

The big gummi sat down on the ground. His hands were placed into his lap. He set his gaze on the yellow and orange sky in front of him. He knew he should be getting back into the Glen soon before it got dark completely, but he wanted to stay just a little longer. Tummi was feeling good that day, as good as one could feel anyways, so he didn't mind staying out for a few more minutes.

Unless he was told to come get food, then he'd get up and go back inside in a heartbeat. Food was one thing he almost couldn't resist.

Tummi looked downwards at his arms and hands. He grabbed the end of his sleeve and pulled it down to expose his wrist and bits of his arm. His ears perked, alerting him off the incoming footsteps that were getting closer. Almost immediately, he pulled his sleeve back up to cover his arm once more. His hands went straight into his lap before he turned his head.

Gruffi was walking over to him. He stopped right next to Tummi, putting his hand into his shoulder. It caused Tummi to slightly jump at his touch. His heart started pounding as well. He just _knew_ he was going to say that he should be getting back before it got too dark. Before he knew it, Gruffi sat right down on the grassy ground.

"Good work with your garden today, kiddo." Gruffi spoke. "It's not much, but you did well. You deserve a little break."

Tummi felt shocked, he didn't know what to say. It wasn't something he expected from him, but for the moment it was nice. He smiled and looked at the sunset. Tummi leaned onto the brown, smaller bear. Gruffi didn't budge an inch, as if he was expecting this. It didn't seem to bother him, so he didn't get off.

The sun ahead of them went down into the horizon little by little at each second that passed by. The yellows started to fade away with the sun while the oranges and reds became more prominent. Purples started showing up in the dusk sky, allowing the stars in it to be seen better and clearer. It was a beautiful sight to behold. If Gusto was here, he would paint it.

Tummi's stomach started growling, loud enough for anyone within a few feet to hear it. It made him get off Gruffi and rub his stomach, laughing.

"What do you think Grammi's cooking?"

Gruffi scoffed. "Nothing good I bet."

"What, don't you like Grammi's cooking, or do you not like me eating so much?" Tummi joked, smiling at him.

"Maybe." Gruffi crossed his arms with a smirk on his face.

"No 'maybe' about it, Gruffi."

Tummi put his hands on his face. He pulled him in and kissed him on the mouth. When he pulled away from the kiss, Gruffi just sat there, frozen. His face was as red as a tomato with his cheeks burning up. The bigger bear let go of his face and stood up, turning around. He giggled as he looked at him one last time.

"I'm going to get some food back at the Glen. See ya."

Tummi walked away with the biggest smile on his face. That definitely had made his day. Gruffi snapped out of his dazed state and looked at Tummi as he got up.

"Hey, wait a damn minute, Tummi!"


End file.
